World Is Mine
by Ai-Strike
Summary: ::These guys do just about everything, just because they can. It's not like they had anything else better to do:: Collection of stories in an AU setting. Ratings vary. -This week we have Kanda, 16 and grounded for "questionable" reasons. Tiedoll, dense, worried, and fatherly. And Allen, their adorable, albino, boston terrier pup.
1. Rag Doll House pt1

**World is Mine**- These guys do just about everything, just because they can. It's not like they had anything else better to do. ::: Part of my Collection series, this here is a collection of stories in an AU modern-day setting.

First story up: Wrong House (I will change it once I think of something cooler).

* * *

This house was all wrong for them.

Most definitely. Because for starters, it wasn't a house to begin with. It wasn't an apartment, townhome, or condo either. At least, not legitimately. It was a loft - a converted firehouse loft. Which wasn't a bad thing in a way; a living arrangement that came with the luxury of multiple bathrooms but not the sufferings of mortgages. Still, it just made things simpler to refer to it as "house".

Except this fire_house_ was nothing like Kanda's previous "houses" that he used to live in.

Kanda was used to small, solitary confinements of studio apartments, where he was a lone wolf in his very own cave and where the sun dared not shine and bring jolly-good light.

Hmmm, maybe Kanda was more like a vampire who hides in coffins.

And taking a first glance from the outside, you could see the remnants of what used to be the so-called fire_house_. The renovations did the stunningly strange job of masquerading the fire_house_ with white painted over exposed brick and black painted over the two garages and over some box-like elevated surfaces along with pink-

Pink. The _house_ was bloody pink. Actually it was more like a fuchsia mixed with a magenta...

Why the hell was he even thinking about that?

The outlines of pink around the _house_ suddenly made it look all offensively colorful. Which was much like his soon-to-be roommate Lavi, who was all offensively stupid.

Ugh, Kanda should have known that moving in with someone else was a bad idea. Most of the people he had ever met were weirdos and Lavi was no exception. But the truth of the matter was that he needed a place to live and this freak (well they were "friends" not that he would admit it, even to himself) had told him he knew of the perfect place for the both of them to settle in.

"_Trust me Yuu~__ I __know the perfect place!__ Already seen it, gotta say it's drop dead gorgeous__!__Anddd I got a deal on it, cause the landlady and I are tight like that."_

Kanda regretted falling victim to stupid-rabbit persuasion.

Lavi told him that he could come over today to check out the place, so he traveled pretty much all across Montréal only to find out that he was locked out of the _house_ and he still wasn't given a key. And for the life of him, the bastard wouldn't open the bloody door no matter how many times he bloody knocked.

Might as well call it bloody, his knuckles spoke the truth.

Thoroughly irritated, he sent a FTW to the _house _and flipped the middle finger to the idiot inside it, because now he had to break inside. His own goddamned house for fucks sake!

There was no use in trying the garage doors or the main door, so he tried going around to find any windows. There weren't any. Figures. The large windows all began on the second floor. What he did find though was that the roof of the fire_house_ had rails. It must've been a roof terrace or something. But, how was he supposed to reach the roof when the building was three stories high?

That's easy. All Kanda needed to do was bring out his unknown ninja skills and stealthily poof himself up there and ignore the bitching and moaning from logic, reason, and the laws of physics. Because you know what Kanda had to say to them?

_Fuck__ you_, logic.

_Got to hell_, reason.

_Suck my dick_, laws of physics.

They don't got shit on Kanda and his ninja skills. Che.

Actually what had really happened was that he found a tree steadily growing on the left side of the _house_ and it apparently had another deck which Kanda found unnecessarily ridiculous but felt grateful all the same. Climbed up, landed on the deck and found the glass sliding doors leading to the _house's_ kitchen. They were also locked much to Kanda's disdain.

He would've cried if he wasn't such a manly person.

There was always the roof deck though, so all he had to do was climb up the wall to the roof which had a small portion that served as the terrace. Kanda promised himself to find some horrible way to torture the baka usagi when he found him for making him go through all this bullshit.

But he did look pretty ninja doing it. Skills.

Kanda spotted the door that would lead inside and to a future-dead roommate. He sent a prayer to any god or deity that was ballsy enough to listen, hoping that this door was unlocked. He turned the knob, it twisted all the way but seemed to be stuck. Kanda grit his teeth and began a tug-o-war match with the door.

After a couple of times of tugging and pushing and one embarrassing fall it finally relented and opened, letting him throw his legs in, sticking a perfect landing.

He wasted no time in beginning his hunt for that stupid rabbit (of a friend, shh). Even though it wasn't rabbit season and the fact that it was an unreasonable thing to do.

But remember, reason could go to hell, so down he went the black small spiraling staircase that led to the third floor.

The upper living area didn't have much, it was nice though. Plain walls and dark hardwood flooring. some skylights on one side of the area. There was nothing really up here; no furniture, no crap, no baka usagi.

(Oh where, oh where had the idiot gone. Oh where, oh where could he be?)

There were two spacious rooms, one of them being the master bedroom and there was a small office room. He only took quick glances because the idiot really wasn't up here. He was probably baka-ing downstairs or something. He passed by the small office and noticed something long, silver, and _tempting._

A pole.

It must be the fire pole that firemen use to slide down whenever emergencies arose. He walked up to it and put his hand around the small guardrail that surrounded the shiny pole. He peered down and saw the next floor and a mat to land on.

Well, the baka usagi was probably down there and this was must faster than using the stairs...

He couldn't resist. Swoosh.

Kanda landed on his feet with a soft thump to the mat and let his eyes roam around the lower living room, looking to see where the hell the baka was and see why he didn't answer the door, but then he found something much worse.

The bastard was knocked out and collapsed on this curved dilapidated bench-looking couch. The back seemed like it was glued to a five inch thick of black painted wood. The seat itself was a deep maroon with gold line trimmings running across in neat little rows. There was also golden initials woven throughout the seat which was then Kanda realized that this moth-eaten couch was one of the thrown out booths of a restaurant that they both used the work at.

Did Lavi really take a thrown out booth? Unbelievable.

He glared at the idiot who was curled up with a wool woven, black and orange checkered blanket thrown over him. He had his ass pointed in the air and he was drooling onto the seat, face pressed into one of the corners of the booth. He couldn't believe that this idiot was asleep the whole fucking time! Doesn't Lavi have anything better to do? Well considering the fact that Lavi can't get a girl means that yes, he doesn't have anything better to do but sleep. What a loser.

Kanda shook his head and out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that was the gasoline setting his burning soul into a blazing fury.

_Pink._

Half of the walls around the room were white, some black and some were black with Victorian style print in that strange fuschia-magenta color. What in bloody pink hell is this shit?

Obviously his ignorant bastard of a "friend" suffered from color blindness because seriously, as Kanda looked around the room he saw that nothing matched.

The couch was red, the walls were pink, there was this strange oriental rug in royal blue that had many ornate designs in black with pale gold and white filigrees. Although the onyx marble flooring looked pretty cool some of them had sparkled granite infused within them. The few possibly taken sofa cushions were each a different shade of green. And Kanda wasn't even gonna bother with the curtains.

He glared down at one of the black marble tiles, the reflection didn't really show his face but it did show a white ball behind him... Kanda looked up at the ceiling and made a face when he saw a pale peach round Japanese paper lantern that replaced what should be a lighting fixture. It had many small apricot tissue paper dots that clumped together near the top center of the lantern, that then spread more as it went down.

Realizing that he just went through a whole butt-load of crap to witness this, he knew what he had to do.

Dispassionately, he pushed Lavi off the booth.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it because somewhere I hit a block so I kind of just wrapped it up so I'm hoping it didn't come out too bad.

Like it said at the top, this is part of something I call my "Collection" series which are fics that will have many stories, drabbles and stuff like that in them. You can check out my profile to see what the others are but the only other I have out is Rabbit Boy and Doll Face which are stories in an AU fantasy setting, so yeah ^^!

The story "Wrong House" will be taking place in Montreal, yes. Why? I don't know. Canada just seems like a nice place haha. I'll probably use it in other stories too...

I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this. Reviews are always asked ;)

Take care~


	2. Questionable Saturday Night

This was something done quickly because I found an old notebook from high school that had this story, albeit with original characters. But I decided to type it up and revamp it some to post it here hehe~

**Warnings:** Rated T (or higher) for implied gay romance I guess (not really). Mainly it's rated at least T for Kanda's potty mouth. But hey, you have been warned.

**Sum:** Kanda's 16 and he's grounded for the weekend because of his "questionable" activities with a certain redhead. Now he has to spend HIS Saturday night with the "questionable" Tiedoll.

**Disclaimer: **Um, I don't own D. Gray Man?

* * *

Most people would say that the worst thing to do on a weekend is absolutely nothing.

I disagree. The worst thing to do on a weekend is absolutely nothing while being forced to sit down in the living room with a lunatic like Tiedoll and his albino Boston Terrier Allen._  
_

For starters, Tiedoll said that even though I was grounded (for the dumbest reason you'll see) we should spend this opportunity for some "father-and-son-bonding-time". Except I don't care and I am NOT willing to listen to this _Kyōjin_ tell me that even though I was "adopted" he still "loves me like his own son" or, Mugen forbid, that old lame "I'm your father" crap.

Fuck my adoption! I'm pretty sure I was kidnapped.

_Che, well there goes my Saturday_, I glowered. Why must I be force to endure such bullshit? This blows.

Or as that baka Lavi would say, _"This blows harder than an eager hooker." _This was so fucking ridiculous.

And it's all because I got grounded.

Because I got grounded for being caught in a "questionable" position.

Because I got grounded for being caught in a "questionable" position by my very "questionable" guardian.

Because a certain baka usagi known as Lavi fucking Bookman needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself!

Now I am forced to spend my Saturday at home with Tiedoll because he caught Lavi on his knees in front me with his hands tugging on my pants.

And of course he _assumed _that we were _together _and that we were going to _get it on (_to put it simply), judging how he immediately flustered up at the sight. But before I could explain he had to say the worst possible thing...

_"Lavi, make sure you're not so rough with my precious son."_

Oh hell no. Can you see what was wrong with that scene there? You can? Good. Because after the first idiot said that, the second idiot decided to say something equally as stupid.

I don't exactly remember what it was because at that point my sight had gone red. And then boom, I got grounded.

Well I just have to keep telling myself that it could be worse. I'm sure because if Lenalee was there to see it she would have been squealing at a high decibel that could probably make anyone deaf and then start gushing about how we would make her perfect "yaoi dream couple".

Che. As if.

I will slice her fangirl fantasy up with Mugen, stomp it to the ground, and bury it six feet under if I have to. Don't try me.

I would have continued to explain (baka usagi and Lenalee says it's ranting but whatever) all the other possible ways that I could destroy her gay-boy-love-rainbow-fantasy if it weren't for Tiedoll's sorry excuse of a dog, _Allen,_ to leap up into my lap and then try to get comfortable even though it should know better.

But either way, I glared down at it and it stared back up at me with its big shiny eyes.

I wonder how far it would fly if I kicked it?

I can see why Cross dumped this mutt on us. It's not like I don't like dogs, because I do. Contrary to what a lot people think, I'm not a cat person. I hate cats. Those devious bastards that send my allergies haywire.

But really why couldn't we get a _real _dog? Like a Doberman or something. Or a Husky, because they kind of look like wolves.

And wolves are awesome.

"Yuu-kun." I heard Tiedoll call out to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. My right eyebrow twitched at the sound of my first name.

"Hm?" I looked up at him and he stared back at me with an intensive expression on his face. _What a freak_. And this is who I have to spend my weekend with. Fuck my life.

I took a sip of my Arizona green tea when Tiedoll spoke up once more, "I'm beginning to notice some things Yuu-kun," there was that twitch again, "about you. You're obviously past puberty… but you're still growing… into a man and I know you're probably raging with hormones and there are certain needs you're beginning to explore…."

He probably paused again from my horrified expression or rather from my choking.

What. The living. Fuck.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I managed to growl out after the drink left my lungs. It must've sounded like a dangerous threat because Allen was starting to growl back at me in defense. I snarled and threw him off, ignoring it's pained whimpers and glared back at Tiedoll who pouted after seeing Allen scamper off. But then he looked back at me with his stupid sympathy father look. Che, that look pisses me off.

"Well you know…" He tried to insinuate yesterday's "questionable" events.

"I told you that you misund-"

Before I could argue more, Tiedoll interrupted me and continued with his nonsense. "Though I have got to admit, your relationship with Lavi is quite… endearing and dare I say amusing," he then chuckled.

"Are you insane or just stupid?" I glared harder. I don't give a damn if I sounded disrespectful; a murderous intent was rising within me.

"Oh Yuu-kun…"

"Don't call me that!" I spat heatedly.

"It's okay to-"

"How many do I have to fucking tell you it's not what you're thinking! Lavi and I are not together so I got grounded for no good fucking reason!" I bellowed. I took a deep breath afterwards. I don't think I have said-yelled so much in one outburst before.

"Watch your language Yuu-kun," Tiedoll chastised and my eyebrow burst into a continuous spasm. I was fighting the urge to kill the _Kyōjin _when he said, "I did not ground you because of your sexual explorations with Lavi." _For the love of_- "I did ground you because you punched Lavi in the face. Anger and violence should never be used in a relationship, you should know better than that."

Was he being serious right now? I used all of my willpower in order to calm down, knowing that I would not get through his thick skull if I kept shouting and arguing with him. I gazed hard into his eyes and saw all the seriousness that were both unwanted and unneeded except there was a spark of amusement in those eyes too.

He couldn't help but grin his frizzy moustache grin as he said, "I don't think I really know how to handle an angsty teenager and his loudmouth boyfriend."

The night ended with me yelling strings of curses in both English and Japanese. While Tiedoll, the lunatic, the _Kyōjin_ laughed.

.::&&&::.

"Okay Yuu-kun, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Che!"

* * *

I hope you found this story amusing and enjoyable ;) Because that my fellow readers was my sad attempt at writing Kanda in the first-person. I always imagine him having crazy rants and weird thoughts XD.

I always like to add japanese words whenever Kanda is talking or thinking, anyways, _Kyōjin _is a noun that means 'madman' or 'lunatic' :)

Why yes, Allen is a dog in this fic. And yes, he's a boston terrier. I think it suits him XD.

Well, please let me know what you think, aka the-authoress-subtle-way-to-ask-you-to-review. ;D

Take care~


End file.
